Rowan Rose
by jackpotdante
Summary: Rowan Rose is Ruby Rose's twin, join them as they head off to beacon two years early to become hunters. As they deal with the trails and tribulation of learning to become hunters, as well as dealing with the mysterious plot developing between the white fang and a certain crimson queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Roosterteeth.**

 _ **A/N:I haven't written a fanfic in a long time so you'll have to forgive me for any mistakes I make. This is also un betaed so yeah… hopefully there isn't to any noticeable mistakes. I plan to make this a pretty decent length story though how frequently I'm going to update has not been decided yet and really depends on just if I'm in the mood to write.**_

 _ **I haven't decided on a pair yet though I might do harem, depending on if I can choose who I want Rowan to be with. If this story get populat enough i might leave it to a vote. Anyway enough of my rambling here the story.**_

Prologue: Awakening

Keep walking.

Was all that she was thinking as she walked along the dirt path. Covered in leaves and small scratches the young blond had been walking for hours now. With only her determination keeping her going as she dragged along a small wagon with two small forms within.

With a sudden gasp she stopped, as she finally saw what she had been looking for all this time.

It wasn't a pretty sight. Time had ravaged the house she had risked everything to find. It was broken down, with broken windows and without a door, but it was the house.

The house in the picture she had found, the picture of her father and her birth mother. Every since the death of her adoptive mother she had been searching for something to make her and her family happy again.

Her father had become distant, losing another love was not something that he could easily recover from. So when she found the picture, the clue to where her birth mother might be she had to go there.

In her young mind she thought that if she could find her mother, than she could make her father happy again. Than they would be a family once more and be happy.

But that was not how things would work out she realised, as she look into the broken down house.

Staring back at her were blood red glowing eyes, filled with malice and hatred. Young as she was, she knew as she looked into the eyes of such a horror that she was going to die.

There was nothing she could do to stop this monster from devouring her and her little sister and brother.

As the beast stalk forward revealing itself to be a large beowolf, one of the young forms in the wagon next to her began to stir.

Bright silver eyes open to the world around him, and took it all in. They were in the woods surrounded by darkness with the most terrify creature he had ever seen in his life approaching his eldest sister.

At a tender age of 4, his young mind could not truly understand the situation, all that he knew was there was danger and it was approaching one of the most important people in the world to him.

As the beowolf lunged to strike, the world seemed to slow down for the young blond. She noticed strange blood red petals floating in the air before she was knocked down by a force from her side.

She heard a scream and fell down with a weight on her chest knocking the wind out of her. As she regain her bearings, she saw a man with a large scythe standing over her with a decapitated beowolf falling at his feet.

The man turn to her, and his face quickly turned to one of horror staring at her chest. She looked down and saw what would be imprinted on her mind for the rest of her life. Her little brother with a large gash along his back with red petals scattered around them and his blood soaking into her shirt and the ground around them.

She screamed and knew no more.

* * *

Chapter 1: Robbery

"Rowan wake up!"

Was what Rowan heard as he woke from his peaceful slumber wrapped in his nice warm blankets. Rowan Rose was a young 15 year old boy with silver eyes, pale skin and short black hair with red tips which he inherited from his mother. He was only 5' 2'' the same height as his sister, though he hoped for a growth spurt soon. His father had told him that he got his height from his mother so he might have to deal with being small. Though at least he knew since he was only 15 that he would get taller eventually, though how tall would be up to fate and genetics.

He had wanted to sleep in today as it was a saturday but it seemed that his sister had other plans.

Opening his eyes Rown took in the sight of his twin sister. She had the same eyes and hair as him but longer and was already dress for the day.

She was wearing a black blouse with red trimming along with a black skirt with red frills. She was pulling at his blankets as he desperately attempted to keep them covering him, trying to avoid the cold air of the morning and failing.

With a final tug his sister took the blankets off of him revealing his body to the cold air of the morning. Rowan was a rather slender boy, with well defined muscles(as well defined as a 15 year can get), but not much bulk to those muscles. He was wearing only a pair of shorts and a t-shirt so with the lost of his blankets he was rather cold.

He gave his elder twin his best attempt at a glare but it came off more as an angry pout. "Ruby why did you do that! I wanted to sleep in."

Ruby just smirked at her brother and his attempt to glare at her and walked over to his closet to throw him some clothes to wear. "You promised that we would go to Vale today Rowan, now get dressed I made us some breakfast and I want to head out soon."

With that, Ruby walk out of the room leaving a glaring(pouting) Rowan covered in the clothes he would be wearing today. After he finally gave up on glaring at Ruby's now not visible back, Rowan got up and put his clothes on. After a few minutes he finished dressing and was wearing a black t-shirt with a red and black zip up hoodie over it and some black jeans.

His sister had tried to convince him to wear a hooded cape like her's when they were younger but he always felt a little silly wearing a cape, though he did like having a hood. He walked down the stairs and saw his sister at the table eating a large stack strawberry pancakes as well as drinking a large glass of milk, and next to her was his breakfast a much smaller stack of pancakes along with some eggs and bacon and a equally large glass of milk.

"I still don't understand how you can eat some many pancakes ." said Rowan as he sat down next to her and started eating. Ruby turned to her brother with a affronted look, "What I don't understand is how you can eat so little pancakes little brother." Rowan sighed at this, they were born 10 minutes apart but Ruby never missed a chance to remind him that he is younger than her. They ate in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes until they finished both ending their meal by chugging the remains of their milk.

"I don't think there a single person on Remnant that can eat as much strawberry pancakes as you can." Rowan said wiping milk of his lips and getting up to clean his plate. Little did he know a orange hair girl somewhere in the world shouted challange accepted in her sleep waking up everyone in her house.

"So why did you want to head to Vale today anyway." the male semi red head asked as both he and Ruby headed for the door. "Well I thought it be fun to check out what weapon parts and dust we could find in Vale to help improve our weapons."

They walked their way to the nearest bus that would take them to Vale since neither could drive yet and Yang was out. "I had some great idea on how to improve Crescent Rose and I think you'll like them for Obsidian Rose too."

Crescent Rose was a mecha shift sniper rifle slash combat scythe that Ruby had design when she was 13 it was mainly red black and silver but red was the primary color. Obsidian Rose on the other hand was like Crescent rose but slightly smaller and mostly black with some red and silver, instead of a sniper rifle it's gun form was a higher caliber and faster firing because of it faster speed, higher caliber and smaller size it lost out in the range department. Rowan had designed his aswell though he had help from his sister since she was the more mechanically inclined(obsessive) of the two.

Their uncle Qrow had taught the two of them how to fight with gun scythes and the two of them designed a scythe that would fit them best. Rowan was much more of a close range fighter that stayed in close range due to his semblance, while Ruby due to her speed semblance like to weave in and out of combat fight at close range then darting out to long range and sniping.

Together they fight incredibly well and have actually defeated their uncle before, while separated they are still a force to be reckoned with.

Finally after 15 minutes of waiting the bus came and they boarded, though Rowan couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen today.

* * *

"Ugh.." Rowan slumped down on a bench dropping his shopping bags as he rested. He and Ruby had spent the either day going from store to store because Ruby couldn't find the part she needed. They had taken the time to eat at a cafe at lunch to rest but he just couldn't keep up with the near endless bundle of energy that was his twin.

Ruby smiled down at her younger brother affectionately ruby his hair gently, though he may moan and groan at times, she was happy that he had taken the time to help her out. Though it wasn't anything unusual since their birth they had practically done everything together. The only time they are alone is when they have to for some classes or for the bathroom. They even share the same room so they were very comfortable with each other and she was glad to have her loving brother with her.

When they were younger her only true friend was her brother and her sister. Alot of people just couldn't keep up with her and would get fed up when she left them in the dust but Rowan would keep up with her if just barely. Her sister on the other hand was able to reign in her hyper attitude though Yang herself could be quite the handful occasionally. Eventually they grew up and Rowan and Ruby made some friends with their peer, but they were still eachothers best friend.

"So you ready to head back yet sis?" Rowan asked as he laid his head back against his sister stomach who was standing behind him. "Almost there a new issue of Weapons Magazine that I want to check out at that dust shop over there." Making the silver eyed boy groan.

Ruby looked over at a store that caught her eyes called Tukson's Book Trade and smiled. "How about this I go check out the magazine and you head over to that book store over their and buy any books you want on me."Handing Rowan what was left of the lien she had planed to use today. Rowan grinned back at his sister. "Fine but don't blame me when I spend the rest of your money on books, you know how much I love a good book."

While Ruby had spent a decent amount of money today on parts for both their weapons, there was still a decent amount of lien left, but it wasn't really a understatement that Rowan might spend the rest of it. Rowan had loved stories and books as a child, and had constantly made Yang read to him and Ruby he could read for himself.

When he finally could read for himself he would spend his night cuddled with Ruby reading to her, since Ruby loved stories as well but didn't like doing the reading.

So smiling happily, and carrying his half of the shopping bags he went off to check out the bookstore, as Ruby headed off to the nearby dust shop call From Dust Til Dawn.

* * *

Rowan had spent at least half an hour going through all the book on the shelves, and had collected himself a decent pile of books. He had selected a wide variety of fiction but also some history textbooks. Now normally Rowan wouldn't want anything to do with school to interrupt his pleasure reading but lately he had become fascinated by the history of Remnant. There's just so much to learn about and there also so much that people don't know.

There were interesting things like the history of dust and the history of all the old ruins scattered around the world. But then there were things that reminded Rowan just why he wanted to be a huntsman.

Mount Glenn was one of Vale first real attempts at expanding their city, and it had lead to one of the worst disasters in recent history. It was a city built with many underground railways connecting to Vale but it lacked the natural defenses that Vale had. It was assailed by grimm constantly and eventual the citizens had to evacuate underground to get away, and even then it was not enough. The onslaught they faced was terrible and in the end they had to abandon the city completely and destroy the tunnels that connected Mount Gleen to Vale.

It was a terrible reminder that even though they have claimed the Kingdoms as there own, the rest of remnant was still very much in grimm hands. Tragedies like this are one of the reason Rowan wants to be a hunter, as well as his own personal lost that he suffered when his mother died. He may not remember much about Summer Rose but he sometimes he dreams of her warmth and her smile, and he never wants to suffer such a lost again.

As Rowan finished selecting his book he heard the sound of shattering glass as well as the distinctive sound of Crescent Rose unfolding and he dropped his books, and bags to rushed out of the store yelling at the man behind the counter "I'll come back for those book later!". Rowan Charged out of the door unleashing Obsidian Rose and using it's gun to launch him next to his sister. Behind them was the knocked out body of a man wearing the same clothing as the rest of the gangsters beside their leader, the leader of the gang that apparently picked a fight with his sister looked rather strange next to the near identical looking goons. He had Orange hair with a black bowler hat, and was wearing a red collared white suite.

Seeing his henchmen get flung around by a small girl with a giant scythe was strange enough but very seeing a very similar boy with large scythe appear and start attacking his goons made him decided it probably time to leave. Ruby and Rowan made such quick work of the gangster that Rowan didn't even have time to use his semblance. With the goons taken care of they turned towards where the orange haired man was standing and saw him gone.

With a quick look around they saw that the man was escaping on a roof of a nearby building, Ruby quickly turned to the store owner and asked "You okay if we go after him?". Getting a positive reply both teen used their gun scythes to launch them selves up to were the man was escaping. "Hey!" Ruby shouted at the man, he stopped for a second and muttered "Persistent" before a large bullhead appeared and he hoped on.

"End of the line kids" The man shouted as he threw a red dust crystal at the duo, and shot the crystal with the gun built into his cane. Seeing this Rowan grabbed on to Ruby and that thing Roman saw before the explosion was a storm of red rose petals.

* * *

 **End of chapter:**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, if you liked it or have any constructive criticism please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Interview

Roman smirked at the dust cloud thinking he took out both kids, but before he could turn away he saw purple light coming from the smoke. As the smoke cleared a large purple glyph could be seen floating in the air, behind it was a woman with blond hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes bright green glared at him from behind thin ovular glasses.

Behind her was Rowan holding onto his sister trying to shield her as a large mass of rose petals which had stood between them and the explosion started to dissipate. As they notice the arrival of the huntress, they quickly re-aimed their weapons at the bullhead, and waited to see what the huntress would do.

The blond let the shield glyph disappear and then thrusted her whip at the hover bullhead. Immediately a large number of purple projectiles appeared and struck at the bullhead knocking it around. As Roman fought to stay up he ran to the cockpit and yelled, "We got a huntress!". The woman who was piloting the bullhead quickly got up from her seat and went to the entrance of the bullhead as Roman took over flying the ship.

He started to turn the bullhead away but the huntress on the ground flick her whip again and storm cloud appeared above the bullhead. Then suddenly with another flourish of her whip large shards of ice started pelleting the ship preventing it from getting away.

The woman finally made it to the entrance way, and from the perspective of the three on the ground they could only see that she was a woman in heels and a red dress with orange glowing patterns on it and glowing orange eyes. The red woman then gathered fire in her hands and she launched a fireball at the blond witch who in turn blocked it with another purple shield.

The fireball splashed off the shield but the remains of it landed on the floor which the fire wielder detonated causing the huntress to back flipped away from the explosion. Deciding it was time to act both twin started firing at the woman and the bullhead. Having the more accurate weapon Ruby tried to sniped the the flame thrower only to have her shots blocked by fire. Rowan on the other hand aimed at the large engines causing them to smoke

The blond huntress then used her telekinetic powers to gather the rubble from the explosion into a semi spear like shape and launch it at the ship. The red woman gather more fire and launched a barrage of fireballs at the telekinetic construct but the spear kept going now aiming for the cockpit. Roman saw this and angled the ship making the barrage of material glance off the ship, but made the ship start to wobble as the engines were damaged, seeing an opening the huntress split the single mass of rubble into 3 masses and attack the ship again.

Sensing the impending danger the fire wielder gathered her aura and unleashed a blast of fire all around the ship turn the incoming projectiles into ashes. Seeing the display of power both twins hesitated for a second giving the woman time to detonate the leftover dust on the floor blocking the view of the three on the ground.

Knowing that this was his chance Roman pulled the bullhead away closing the entrance to the ship and headed off. Rowan looked on disappointedly as the ship got away but Ruby stared at the blond huntress with excitement. "Your a huntress, Can I have your autograph?"

Rowan turned to his sister with an incredulous look, until he caught the stern glare coming from the blond and gulped.

* * *

"I hope you two realise your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." The blond huntress said as she paced around the room. After the battle with the robber and his partner the twins were taken to the police station where they were put into an interrogation room."You two put yourselves and the people around you in great danger"

"They started it!" Ruby yell back, causing Rowan to face palm. While yes the goons definitely did start it, using that as a excuse was incredibly childish, and Rowan hated being seen as childish.

Ignoring Ruby's outburst the woman continued "If it was up to me you two would be sent home, with a pat on the back." Ruby and Rowan looked up at her hopefully "and a slap on the wrist!" she said as she whipped the table because both of them to jump back. "But there someone here who would like to speak with you two." Behind the blond a middle aged man appear hold a tray of cookies and a cup of coffee, he had grey hair and brown eyes along with some thin wire framed glasses.

The man approach the pair, looking them in the eyes(which was difficult since both of their eyes were trained on the cookies), "Ruby and Rowan Rose… you both have silver eyes."

At this obvious statement Rowan tilted his head at the man, "Um, yeah… we do." Ignoring the awkwardness the man continued,

"So where you two learn to do this" Indicating to the scroll the huntress was now holding next to him. It showed a video of the two of them easily knocking around the thugs from early with their scythes.

Not understanding why this man was asking this Ruby replied anyway "Signal academy" seeing the disbelieving look Rowan decided to continue for her "Well only one teacher at the academy taught us how to use scythes". Apparently liking the answer the man sat down the tray of cookies in front of the twin. They looked at each quickly smiling before dug into the cookies making short work of the them.

"It just that I have only ever seen one man use a scythe like that, a dusty old crow." The grey haired man said fondly ignoring the two teens as they demolished the plate of cookies. "Thath ma uncl, eep!" Ruby replied with a face full of cookie earning her a pinch from her younger brother. "She means that's our uncle, he teaches at signal. We had trouble finding a weapon that fit us but once we learned how to use a scythe we became awesome." Rowan said with pride, which caused Ruby to smile and join in

"Yeah now were all like hiya, keeya" she continued on making kung fu noises until Rowan cover her mouth with a amused smile.

"So what do the two of you hope to accomplish with skills wielding such a dangerous weapon." the man asked as he sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

Both teen looked at each other with smiles on their faces before replying "Protecting people of course!"

"Our parents always taught us to help people in need and by becoming hunters we can protect our loved ones and the people around us." Ruby continued

"Thats a very noble goal" the man nodded, impressed by their goals, at their age most young hunters in training didn't normally have such noble goals.

"Do you two know who I am" he asked taking another look into their eyes.

"Your professor Ozpin, " Ruby replied

"Headmaster at beacon." Rowan finished

"Very good, now how would you two feel about coming to beacon." Ozpin asked the twin.

With bright eyes of excitement they both exclaimed "We'd love too!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed I hope you liked this new chapter.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington** **: I'll think about doing harem but my problems is that most harems seem so unrealistic and I'm not sure if i;ll be able to write a harem well. As for incest, I would not be opposed to Rowan getting together with either Ruby or Yang.**

 **N7 Recurit** **: Right now it undecided.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**


End file.
